


Early Starts

by Tangela



Series: Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Scars, it's a super brief mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: Nines doesn’t sleep.He doesn’t need to - at least, not in the way humans do. Stasis has no dreams, and is much shorter. It’s...more efficient. Sometimes Nines wishes he could be less efficient, experience dreams as humans do. But then, if he could sleep, he’d miss these little moments in the morning.Or Nines watches Gavin as he starts his day.





	Early Starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a companion piece to [Long Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914061), a short fluffy HankCon I wrote a while ago. This is essentially a Reed900 version of it. Enjoy!

Nines doesn’t sleep.

He doesn’t need to - at least, not in the way humans do. Stasis has no dreams, and is much shorter. It’s...more efficient. Sometimes Nines wishes he could be less efficient, experience dreams as humans do. But then, if he could sleep, he’d miss these little moments in the morning. He’d miss seeing Gavin wake up - that brief moment of vulnerability before he puts on his mask to the world, spots of sunlight dappling through the cracks in the blinds; the little blink and you’ll miss it smile he gives Nines before he gets up. Gavin doesn’t waste time in the morning - one of the reasons he and Nines work so well together - but sometimes, and perhaps it’s the deviancy, but sometimes Nines wishes he wouldn’t rush out of bed so quickly, that they could lie together, for just a moment, and pretend they’re all that’s left in the world.

Nines worries about that. Worries that he has these thoughts. There must be something wrong, something in his code that needs fixed. But he’s deviant now. There’s no fixing that, unless he were to be reset. But then he’d lose everything, and have to start again. He has to settle for being broken.

No. Not broken...Alive.

He lies there and just watches Gavin for a moment. They’re finally passed the point of Gavin complaining at him all the time, calling him the first inanimate object that comes to mind and telling him to stop staring at him. Now he watches back; depending on how he slept, sometimes he’ll huddle closer and press himself close to Nines, run his hands through his hair and kiss him so softly that if Nines didn’t know it was him, he wouldn’t believe Gavin was capable of an action so gentle.

He must have slept well since he’s moving closer to Nines, and without a word, presses a kiss to Nines’ mouth. Nines is just as gentle, as if he’ll scare him away.

The moment passes, and Gavin’s out of bed. His routine is the more or less the same every morning, and Nines appreciates it, appreciates the predictability. Deviancy is terrifying, and that’s the worst part of it, that it _is_ terrifying - he can feel fear. He was designed with an understanding of emotions, of course, but _this_. This is something he was never designed for.

Gavin stretches, and Nines watches the way the muscles in his back move, how he shivers as the air of the room hits his bare torso. Nines finds himself strangely riveted, and in moments like these, he understands Connor’s fascination with humans. Nines has it too, but his is more private. Specific.

The door creaks as Nines sits up. Gavin’s cat – Mymble, he calls her - has heard that he’s up, and she wants attention, which Gavin is all too happy to give her. He scoops her up in his arms, kissing her forehead and calling her silly names, as if she were a baby. She _is_ my baby, Nines has been told on several occasions.

Gavin’s temper is notorious, he’s wild and fierce and spitting words that he can’t ever take back. He reminds Nines of a feral cat. Perhaps that’s why Gavin likes them so much. But seeing him like this, he’s almost…soft in comparison. Vulnerable. Nines knows that this is not something just anyone has been allowed to see. Gavin lets him see this. Lets him in.

Mymble starts to fidget and Gavin winces slightly as she claws her way up to rest her head on his shoulder. Nines has told him more times he can count (of course he can count them, but he’s learning to express himself more through human idioms) that he shouldn’t let her do that. Gavin used to tell him to eat shit, now he just shrugs. It’s an improvement.

He’s amassed a fair amount of scars in his time – some little nicks from the cats he’s owned over the years, a decently sized indent in his calf from when a dog bit him as a child, a stakeout that ended in him getting quite severely stabbed, and a few that he isn’t ready to give up the stories to. Nines doesn’t push him. He knows that Gavin will come to him in his own time, like he always has.

Gavin’s phone buzzes, and the bubble bursts. He sighs as he picks it up, the cat still clinging to him as he makes his way to the kitchen to make his morning coffee. Nines can already hear him shouting as he makes the bed. Their bed, he reminds himself, and deviant or not, he can’t help the little smile that creeps onto his face.

The day has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the sappiest thing I've ever written, but it felt right at 9:30 in the morning, so I went for it. People seemed to like my first Reed900 piece, so I figured I'd give them another go, in a much softer context this time. I do hope it reads alright. I have a much bigger Reed900 in the works, but it's going to take a while.
> 
> My tumblr is [maybeishouldwritesomething](https://maybeishouldwritesomething.tumblr.com/%22%22) if you'd like to send me a message or request. Kudos and/or comments are always greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
